


Le ninja copieur

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: Recueil d'OS et de drabble. ATTENTION AMES SENSIBLES : descriptions détaillés de scènes violentes et pouvant choquer
Comments: 1





	1. Empoisonnement

Tuer un homme en totale discrétion ?

Telle est la mission de l'équipe 7.

« C'est simple. On lui tombe dessus en l'immobilisant au sol ! »

« Naruto, non. C'est tout sauf discret... » dit le sensei.

Kakashi tient dans sa main une fiole.

« Ceci ce sera efficace... »

« Du poison ? Sérieux ? » s'exclame Naruto.

« On va tenter de l'approcher. De lui faire croire qu'on est ses alliés. »

« Technique de brouillage de l'esprit. » résume Sakura.

Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et Kakashi se retrouva séparé de ses élèves.

Il glissa du poison dans la gourde de sa cible qui mourut rapidement.

Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas à la part sombre du Jônin ...

Il lui en fallait plus ...

Il profana le cadavre de sa victime et l'ouvrît un peu partout.

Le crâne du mort fût visible et Kakashi afficha un air sadique.

C'est Naruto qui le retrouva, baignant dans le sang et les restes du corps de leur cible.

« On devait juste le tuer sensei ! »

« ... Je veux juste rentrer à Konoha ... prendre une bonne douche.. »

Naruto aida son mentor à se relever et ils rentrèrent sans mentionner l'horreur commise par le Jônin.


	2. Poignardé

Une femme jouait de la guitare.

Son mari était considéré comme l'un des ninjas les plus dangereux pour le village caché de Konoha.

Elle ne s'en préoccupait, ses doigts grattant l'instrument.

L'homme à l'étage planifiait son prochain plan d'espionnage.

Le Jônin Kakashi Hatake s'infiltra chez lui et lui mit un kunaï sous la gorge.

« Dis-moi qui t'envoie espionner et je te laisse la vie sauve. »

Un combat s'engagea entre le ninja et le Jônin.

L'homme finit étalé au sol, les deux bras déchiquetés.

Kakashi le releva de force et le poignarda à plusieurs reprises, prenant un malin plaisir à voir le sang de sa victime couler le long de ses bras.

« Dommage... Tu aurais dû parler... »

Le Jônin sortit par la fenêtre.

En bas, on entendait toujours la guitare.

Comme si il ne s'était rien passé.


	3. Etranglement

Naruto s'était juré avec les autres de ne plus jamais laisser leur senseï porter le coup fatal.

« Il faut s'arranger pour que cela n'arrive pas ! » s'exclame Sakura.

« Il a déjà assez de sang sur les mains comme ça... » dit Naruto d'un air triste.

« Cela lui enlève une part d'humanité en plus ... » ajoute Sasuke.

« Il nous a toujours protégé jusqu'à l'instant... C'est à nous de le protéger maintenant... » dit le blond.

Sasuke approuve ainsi que Sakura.

Kakashi arrive, se bandant les mains.

« Vous avez encore tué quelqu'un ? »

Le sensei ne répond pas et leur donne les détails de leur prochaine mission.

« Arrêter un homme ? Okay ! » s'exclame Naruto.

Ils y vont.

Ils trouvent rapidement l'homme.

Ils s'y mettent à quatre pour le stopper.

Le Jônin le saisit par la gorge.

« Kakashi-senseï ! » s'exclame Sakura.

Le teint du pauvre homme vira au vert puis au blanc.

Il tousse tentant de se dégager.

« Lâchez-le, senseï ! » hurle Naruto.

« Non... » grommelle ce dernier.

Mort ...

Il veut le voir mort au sol.

Que la vie quitte ce corps insignifiant.

Sasuke attaque Kakashi et lui fait lâcher prise.

Trop tard ...

L'homme est mort inerte au sol.

Kakashi regarde ses mains en tremblant et s'en va, sans attendre ses élèves.


	4. Noyade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Violence envers enfant. Ames sensibles d'abstenir.

Au village de Kiri, est né un petit garçon.

Il est dit dans les écrits qu'il sera la cause de l'effondrement du village de Konoha.

Le président Hokage envoie une escouade de Jônin afin de le maîtriser au plus vite.

Parmi ces Jônin, il y a Kakashi.

L'Hokage a confié la responsabilité à Asuma de veiller à ce qu'il n'agisse pas de manière déplacée.

Arrivés au village, ils kidnappent l'enfant, le mettant dans un panier.

Asuma fait l'erreur de confier l'enfant à Kakashi.

Sa part obscure s'éveille une nouvelle fois et il jeta à l'eau le panier contenant l'enfant.

Il se jeta également à l'eau.

Le bébé pleurait beaucoup, réclamant ses parents.

Cependant, le Jônin ne s'en préoccupe pas.

Il noya le bébé sans l'once d'un remord.

Asuma le vit faire et se maudit d'avoir laissé le nouveau-né avec un déséquilibré psychologique.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Kakashi ? »

« Au moins ... Nous ne devrons plus nous en préoccuper ... »

Asuma soupira et vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son coéquipier.

« Asuma ... Je ne m'en sortirai pas seul ... J'ai besoin d'aide... »

Voir cet homme si fort, si puissant, lui demander de l'aide lui fend le coeur.

« Nous allons trouver un moyen. Je te le promets. »

Sur ce, ils rentrèrent au village et la mort de l'enfant est prononcée comme mort accidentelle.


	5. Frapper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Descriptions détaillées de violence et meurtre

L'équipe 7 était en mission.

Malgré les nombreux avertissements d'Asuma à l'Hokage, ce dernier continuait à envoyer Kakashi en mission.

« Vous allez le détruire ! Comme son père ! »

« Kakashi est l'un des meilleurs Jônin de notre village. »

« Peut-être mais c'est aussi un homme. Un homme que vous êtes en train de briser ! »

« C'est le risque que l'on prend en devenant Ninja ! »

Asuma abandonna.

C'est donc avec appréhension que l'équipe composée de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura était en mission avec leur senseï Kakashi.

Naruto redoutait que sa figure paternelle se laisse posséder par sa part obscure qui s'est nettement développée ces derniers jours.

Ils étaient en train d'affronter un groupe de Nukenin.

Naruto et Sasuke affrontaient à deux un homme assez robuste qui leur embrouillait la vue avec des plumes.

Sakura lançait des kunaï et Kakashi les stoppait en les assommant d'un coup de poing.

Les 3 genin firent confiance à leur senseï, mais, la part obscure de ce dernier se manifesta et il frappa avec une violence démesurée l'un de leur adversaires.

« Kakashi-senseï ! » s'exclama Sakura.

Sasuke, avec l'aide de Naruto, tenta de tirer Kakashi loin du pauvre homme.

« Lâchez-moi ! Il est encore en vie ... »

« Calmez-vous, senseï ! » s'écria Naruto.

« Tuer ... Tuer ... Mort ... Sang ... »

Sasuke assomma le Jônin d'un coup de poing bien costaud sur la tête.

Le pauvre homme, frappé à mort, était inerte au sol, le crâne ouvert.

Le ninja copieur avait encore tué un autre homme.


	6. Sabre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Descriptions détaillées de violence et meurtre

Battre Sasuke était un vrai challenge pour Naruto.

Cependant, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de surpasser l'Uchiwa.

Surtout sans senseï pour l'entraîner.

Kakashi avait disparu depuis une semaine.

Malgré cela, l'Hokage se refusait à le considérer comme un Nukenin.

« Il a quitté le village ! » s'exclame Asuma.

« Il reviendra. »

« Cela fait une semaine... »

L'Hokage demande à Asuma de le laisser.

Avant sa disparition, l'état psychologique de Kakashi s'était nettement dégradé. Naruto parvenait à le garder du bon côté ainsi que Sasuke. Cependant, il avait atteint le point de non-retour et avait failli tuer Gai. Suite à cela, le Jônin partit, se jugeant trop dangereux pour les habitants du village. Depuis, personne ne l'avait revu et certains finirent par penser qu'il était mort.

Naruto va se promener, espérant par un pur hasard, il croisera son mentor.

Il arrive près d'un endroit de désolation, des os et des cadavres jonchant le sol.

« Kakashi-senseï ? »

Naruto marche dans les débris humains avec dégoût et aperçoit son mentor tuer un homme en le plantant avec son sabre.

« Senseï... »

Son regard n'est plus le même : il est froid et dur.

Ses mains sont recouvertes de sang et ses vêtements déchirés.

« Cela fait une semaine que nous vous cherchons ... »

« Naruto ... »

Kakashi tombe à genoux.

Naruto pose une main sur son épaule et le Jônin pleure contre son élève.

« Je suis pitoyable... »

« Mais non, senseï ... Je vais vous ramener au village. Nous allons vous aider .. »

Naruto aide son senseï à se relever et le ramène au village.

L'Hokage est soulagé de le revoir et le met aux arrêts le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Kakashi était revenu à Konoha et c'était l'essentiel.


	7. Mort

Le bruit d'une personne qui tombe au sol.

Puis, le silence.

Je suis dans ma chambre et regarde la porte, avec peur.

« Papa ? »

Pas de réponse.

Mon cœur s'emballe alors que je descends lentement les escaliers.

Mort.

Mon père saigne et gît au sol.

Mort.

Les larmes ne me viennent pas.

Je reste figé sur place, serrant mon nounours contre moi.

Mort.

MInato-senseï arrive.

Il voit mon père.

Mort.

Il vérifie son pouls, refusant d'y croire.

« Sakumo … »

Mort.

Minato-senseï me regarde et me dit qu'il prendra soin de moi.

Je suis mort ce jour-là.


	8. Naissance

Le noir.

Le froid.

Le vent contre ma peau encore fragile.

J'entends des voix autour de moi.

« Hatake-san, votre fils. Il va bien. »

La chaleur.

« Bonjour Kakashi. » me dit-il.

Une voix familière.

J'ouvre les yeux pour la première fois.

La lumière qui m'éblouit.

Je suis dans les bras de mon papa.

Je pose ma petite main sur sa joue.

Il me sourit prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Il me serre doucement contre lui.

Alors, je referme les yeux.

La sensation est agréable.

« Je prendrais soin de toi. »

Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake et je suis né aujourd'hui.


	9. Assassin

« Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as tué pour la première fois ? »

Minato-senseï me fait face, son air rassurant sur le visage.

« 8 ans, senseï. C'était un homme du village. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder de travers. Jiraya-sama est venu me défendre. »

Minato-senseï hoche la tête de haut en bas. Il ébouriffe mes cheveux.

« Tu seras un grand ninja, Kakashi. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

« Et moi ? Et moi ? » demande Obito en arrivant.

Le senseï sourit.

« Vous le serez tous les deux. » répond-il.

Obito sourit.

« T'as entendu, Kashi ? Nous deux ! »

« Ouais j'ai entendu … »

Rin arrive.

« Rin ! Rin ! Le senseï a dit qu'on deviendra des grands ninjas Kashi et moi ! Comme ça bah on te protégera ! »

_Quelques années plus tard …_

« Chouette ! Kashi, t'es devenu Jônin trop la classe ! » s'exclame Obito.

Rin me sourit et me tend un paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un cadeau pour ta promotion … » me dit-elle le teint légèrement rouge.

J'ouvre le paquet.

« Merci Rin. C'est gentil. »

« Tu la garderas sur toi, hein ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » dis-je avec un léger sourire.

« J'ai oublié, Kashi … j'ai rien pour toi … »

« Pas grave, Tobi. »

Ma première mission ne se passe pas comme prévu. Je mets en avant la mission. Rin se fait attraper et Obito part la sauver. Je le suis. Lors d'un combat, je perds mon œil gauche. Obito me pousse de la trajectoire d'une chute de pierres.

« Tobi ! » dis-je en hurlant.

Il se retrouve enseveli sous un tas de pierres.

« Kashi … »

« _Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as tué pour la première fois ?_ »

« Tobi … Pourquoi ? »

« Un ninja doit être prêt à se sacrifier pour le bien de son équipe. Tu t'en souviens ? »

« C'est … ma faute … »

Obito me lègue son Sharingan en guise de cadeau pour ma récente promotion.

_Quelques mois plus tard …_

« Kashi ? » me demande Rin.

« Quoi ? »

« Minato-senseï veut qu'on l'aide pour une mission. On doit aller détruire un pont pour ralentir l'ennemi … »

« D'accord … »

Je me lève et commence à partir.

« Kashi ! » m'hurle Rin.

Je me stoppe et la regarde. Elle se jette dans mes bras.

« Je sais que tu t'en veux encore pour Obito. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute … »

« _Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as tué pour la première fois ?_ »

« Rin … »

Elle me fait un câlin et je la serre doucement contre moi.

« Je te protégerais, Rin. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien … »

« Je sais. »

Elle me regarde et je l'embrasse tendrement. Elle rougit puis se recule légèrement.

« Kashi … »

« On aura le temps de discuter de ça plus tard. »

Nous nous rendons sur le lieu de la mission. Nous détruisons le pont et allons rejoindre Minato-senseï. Un homme nous attaque et repousse Rin au loin.

« Rin ! »

Je fais face à l'homme et l'attaque. Je concentre mon Chakra dans ma paume, prêt à utiliser le Chidori. Je le lance mais Rin s'interpose, se prenant le coup. Je la tue à la place de l'homme.

« Kashi … Non … »

Je reste immobile, mon bras traversant son corps.

« _Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as tué pour la première fois ?_ »

« Rin … Pourquoi … ? »

« Tu n'es pas … un tueur … »

Je retire mon bras et prends Rin dans mes bras. Je caresse son doux visage, les larmes aux yeux.

« Rin … Pas toi … »

L'homme reste immobile.

« Ne m'abandonne pas ! » dis-je en hurlant.

« Kashi … »

Je serre les dents et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Rin. Voilà ce que je voulais te dire … »

« Je sais … Je l'ai toujours su … »

Sa main caresse ma joue puis la vie s'échappe de son corps. Je pousse un cri de rage. Je dépose son corps délicatemment au sol et fais face à l'homme. Je le tue de sang froid ainsi que tous les autres présents.

« Kakashi ! » hurle Minato.

Il me retient.

« LACHEZ-MOI ! ILS ONT PROVOQUÉ LA MORT DE RIN ! »

Je me débats avec mon senseï et finis par me calmer, étant à bout de forces. Il me ramène au village chez lui.

« Si jeune et déjà si blessé … »

_« Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as tué pour la première fois ? »_

_« 8 ans, senseï. C'était un homme du village. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder de travers. Jiraya-sama est venu me défendre. »_

_Minato-senseï hoche la tête de haut en bas. Il ébouriffe mes cheveux._

_« Tu seras un grand ninja, Kakashi. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »_

Les années passent et je deviens officiellement senseï après plusieurs temps passés au sein de l'ANBU.

Avec le temps, je me suis forgé une identité.

Celle du ninja copieur.


	10. Découverte Macabre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement pour les âmes sensibles : descriptions et propos pouvant choquer

Kakashi avait encore tué un homme. Asuma avait essayé de l'en empêcher mais trop tard. Depuis lors, personne n'avait retrouvé l'homme et le Jônin ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé la raison.

"Kakashi qu'as-tu fait de ce corps ? Réponds-moi sérieusement !" s'énerve Iruka, les bras croisés.

"J'ai dégusté son foie avec des fèves au beurre et un excellent saké."

"Quoi ?"

Kakashi ouvre la porte de son armoire et lui montre le cadavre découpé en petits morceaux. Iruka manqua de recracher son repas du midi face à l'horreur qui se présente sous ses yeux.

"C'est …"

"Beau. Sublime … Magnifique …"

Iruka prit son courage à deux mains et injecta un somnifère au Jônin. Au moins, comme ça, il arrêtera d'agir comme un timbré.

* * *

A son réveil, Kakashi vit que Iruka le tenait dans ses bras.

"Ruka ?"

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et soupira dans son coin.

"Kashi ?"

"Hum …"

"Pourquoi tu t'éloignes d'un coup ?"

"Je ne suis pas fréquentable … Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?"

Kakashi se leva et regarda ses mains, encore tremblantes. Iruka se leva à son tour et l'enlaça par la taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je t'aime, même avec le sang que tu as sur les mains."

Kakashi ferma les yeux et Iruka l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Il le lâcha et sortit de la chambre.

"J'ai cours jusqu'à 18h."

Le Jônin entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il souria et partit à son tour pour l'entraînement de son équipe.


	11. Imperturbable

"Il est vraiment le portrait craché de son père."

Voilà ce que j'entends sur mon passage …

Un homme me bloque et je reste calme.

"Allez, gamin, file-moi ton pognon !"

Je ne bouge pas. Je ne parle pas non plus.

"Sale gosse !"

Il me prend par le bras.

"Tu vas faire quoi hein ? Appeler tes parents ?"

Je reste silencieux et sors le sabre de mon père que j'ai dans le dos.

"Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?"

"Mes parents sont morts, Baka. Comme toi."

Un coup et l'homme est mort devant moi.

Les gens crient.

Je poursuis ma route, imperturbable.


	12. Sang

Le sang sur l'armure est encore frais.

J'observe le liquide rougeâtre s'écouler en dehors du corps de son propriétaire.

Je viens de encore tuer un homme sans ressentir la moindre émotion.

Je suis seul dans un coin de la forêt de Konoha.

Je range mon épée après l'avoir nettoyé convenablement. Aucune envie que ce seul souvenir de mon père soit souillée par ce concentré d'hémoglobine.

"Chef !"

Je lève la tête et vois mes camarades revenir.

"C'est fini." dis-je d'un ton froid.

Je m'éloigne, marchant sur les autres cadavres autour de moi. Mes camarades me suivent et nous rentrons au village.


	13. Enfance détruite

C'est arrivé l'année où mon existence s'est écroulée.

Papa s'était tué la veille au soir, à cause des nombreuses critiques et moqueries qui pesaient sur lui.

J'étais donc seul à lutter pour tenter de garder mon innocence que me permet mon jeune âge.

De haut de mes 7 ans, j'ai dû rapidement apprendre à comment vivre seul sans adulte pour me surveiller.

Ce jour-là, je marchais dans les rues comme à mon habitude. Un groupe est venu m'embêter, en m'insultant de bâtard. Je suis resté parfaitement calme pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils me jettent violemment au sol contre un mur.

Du sang s'écoule de mon arcade et j'appuie fermement dessus pour stopper le saignement.

« Tu vas faire quoi, gamin ? Tu vas aller pleurer chez ta maman ? Oh mais que dis-je ? Tu n'en as plus ! »

Je serre les poings. Les types se marrent, se moquant de moi.

« Regardez-le ! Il s'énerve ! »

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles. »

« Je veux bien la voir celle-là ! »

Je me jette sur l'homme et le frappe à tout va au visage. Ses acolytes restent figés sur place. J'encercle le cou de ma victime d'une main.

« Tu la sens ? Cette main qui se resserre autour de ton cou pour t'étrangler lentement ? »

« Lâ-Lâche-moi … »

« Tu fais moins ton malin, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme se débat, tentant de se dégager de mon emprise. Un air de dément dans le regard, je resserre de plus en plus ma main et le teint de mon ennemi vire au bleu.

« Tous les gens qui oseront m'embêter et me mettre de mauvaise humeur, je les tuerais de mes propres mains. »

« Kakashi ! », hurle une voix au loin.

Je relève la tête. Minato Namikaze, l'ancien élève de Jiraya-sama et nouvellement senseï, s'approche de nous.

« Lâche cet homme. »

« Non. »

Je resserre encore ma main. En un seul mouvement, je me retrouve dans les bras de Minato qui me tient fermement contre lui. Les hommes s'en vont courant à toutes jambes.

« Kakashi … »

« LACHEZ-MOI ! »

« Tuer des gens ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, tu sais ? »

« VOUS N'ETES PAS MON PERE ! »

Minato soupire et me repose au sol. Je croise les bras, un air furieux sur le visage.

« Ils l'avaient cherché ! »

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison … »

« Grrr … »

« Kakashi … »

Des fines larmes coulent sur mes joues et Minato s'abaisse à ma hauteur.

« Pourquoi les gens sont méchants avec moi … ? »

Minato soupire de nouveau et se relève, me prenant dans ses bras. Je pleure contre son épaule.

« Je n'ai rien demandé Minato-san … »

« Je sais, Kakashi … Je sais … »

Il m'emmène chez lui et Kushina est surprise de me voir. Elle sourit simplement mais en me voyant en larmes, elle soupire.

« Encore pointé du doigt ? »

« Il a craqué, Kushina. Il était sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un lorsque je suis arrivé. »

Kushina soupire et dépose une assiette pour moi. Je m'assois à table et mange avec beaucoup d'appétit. Ensuite, Minato me montre ma chambre pour cette nuit. Je m'allonge sur le lit, fixant le plafond d'un air absent. J'ai peur de dormir depuis quelques temps. Peur que quelqu'un vienne m'attaquer.

Kushina entre dans la chambre et me borde avec un drap qu'elle a ramené.

« Comme ça, tu n'auras pas froid. »

« C'est inutile. Je ne dors pas … »

Kushina s'assoit près du lit puis sourit doucement.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien ici, Kakashi-kun. Tu le sais bien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui … »

« Alors, dors en paix. Nous nous assurons à ce que personne ne vienne. D'accord ? »

« D'accord … »

Je me blottis dans les draps. Kushina m'embrasse sur la joue. Je l'entends me dire bonne nuit et sortir de la pièce. Je m'endors, me sentant plus détendu à l'idée de dormir chez Minato-san.


End file.
